1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device and more particularly to a cycling apparatus with a position adjustable pedaling mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many variations of home cycling devices designed specifically for indoor use. While these conventional devices offer a relatively effective means for providing cycling exercise, most are one dimensional, i.e. the pedal mechanism is always positioned at one location, with the pedaling mechanism usually located substantially below the user. Also, most of the cycling units presently available are not comfortable and hard to balance upon. Other cycling units which have the pedaling mechanism placed in front of the user are low to the ground, providing inadequate access for some people, such as those with physical disabilities. Cycling devices which offer some adjustability are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,201 to Jaeger discloses a cycling device with a pedal unit which can only be adjusted about a single pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,411 to Armstrong discloses a cycling device which has an adjustable seat and a fixed position pedal unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,547 to Sterling discloses a cycling apparatus with a pedal unit which can be pivotally adjusted and folded under the frame for storage.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.